


Gezellig

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Sabriel Week 2012 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gezellig: (noun, Dutch loanword) the warm, comfortable feeling of being with people you love in a cozy place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gezellig

Sam snuggled closer to the warm body next to him, nuzzling his face into the dip of shoulder and neck that was so welcoming. The little fireplace in front of the couch made it all the better, keeping the November chill out of the small cabin they were holed up in, their little getaway from the rest of the crazy world (though it was, in all honesty, simply their own personal, equally crazy, corner of said world). Not that Gabe’s presence didn’t keep Sam warm enough, but with the human touch of a blazing fire, a concept that had been around for so very long, Sam felt like maybe this, what he and Gabriel had, could last. Sam smiled a little at the thought, cuddling as close as he could manage and blindly reaching for Gabe’s hand, lacing their fingers together when he found it. 

“You’re like a cuddly octopus, you know that?” Gabriel whispered against Sam’s hair, smirking.

“And you’re a dick.”

Gabriel full-out laughed at that, feeling happier than he had in so so many years. Something about Sam made Gabe’s heart swell in a stupidly romantic way and in normal cases he would have hated the feeling. But with Sam nothing was normal. And everything was perfect.

“You’re something else, Sammy.”

Sam smiled against Gabe’s skin, kissing the crook of his neck. The resulting purr he got made him chuckle and continue kissing, running his tongue along Gabe’s pulse point. The angel grinned, nuzzling Sam’s hair and squeezing the hand that was clasped in his own. Sam continued kissing, trailing his lips gently over the expanse of skin that was Gabriel’s body, nipping him every so often, but always soothing with a few more kisses. Gabriel sighed, murmuring against temple, voice soft but his smile was clear in the tone.

“I love you, kiddo.”

Sam just hummed his agreement against Gabriel’s skin, enjoying the quick shiver he was rewarded with. Gabe lifted his free hand and ran it through Sam’s hair, smiling. Sam looked up, leaning up to kiss him, lips curving up as he pressed them against Gabe’s. The hand in Sam’s hair tightened a little, tilting his head just right to deepen the kiss, the tricky tongue of the archangel tracing the seam of his lips before pressing inside his mouth. Sam whined softly, letting Gabriel take control of the whole situation- why not allow it when Gabe had centuries of experience and had pretty much perfected, if not in fact invented, the kiss? It was perfect, all of it- even when Gabriel pulled Sam down to the ground, closer to the fireplace, and snapped up a bear skin rug, eyebrow wiggle and all, for them to ‘make passionate love on’. It didn’t make Sam cringe the way a line like that usually would, it made him laugh. And the way Gabriel’s eyes lit up, like seeing Sam smile was the only thing he ever wanted, well that told Sam all he needed to know.


End file.
